


monsters

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon picks up the pieces of Wonshik's mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	monsters

Hakyeon was on patrol, his breath puffing out in front of him as he walked. This was a better part of town and so there were Christmas decorations up, the multi-colored lights twinkling above Hakyeon's head. The lampposts alternated between having decorations shaped as a Christmas tree or a star hung up on them. It was quite festive, even though no one was outside to enjoy it. The city said the thought was what counted, and it was nice for children to be able to peek out their windows and see twinkling lights instead of darkness, even if just for a month. 

Hakyeon wards prickled lightly and then settled down, the amulet around his neck glowing warmly, and Hakyeon reached up to hold it in his hand, a smile playing gently on his face. Taekwoon was around, as per usual. Hakyeon was fondly exasperated over the whole thing. 

They'd had a minor tiff over Taekwoon following Hakyeon around on patrol and fishing trips. The area was crawling with new vamps, but only two had gotten near enough for Hakyeon to stake in the last several weeks. It didn't fit the pattern, the other hunters' kill rates were spiking, more vamps than ever lured out by their fishing trips, but Hakyeon hadn't gotten any bites, so to speak. His reputation was starting to suffer for it. 

"You're scaring them all off," Hakyeon had said grumpily one night a couple of weeks ago, after he'd come home after yet another fishing trip empty handed. "They can sense you in the area, and no vamp is going to risk a territory fight with an Elimia."

Taekwoon had just blinked at him, and Hakyeon had stomped his foot in agitation. "You need to stop following me around," Hakyeon had finally said, frowning.

"No," Taekwoon had murmured, the rebuff soft but no less definite. 

Hakyeon had bristled. "I know I am a fragile mortal or whatever, but I am a damn good hunter, I don't need a bodyguard. I need to _do my job_. And I can't do that if you're following me around like a string of goldfish poop."

Taekwoon had backed Hakyeon up into the nearest wall, caging him in with his arms, and Hakyeon had glared up at him resolutely. "Goldfish poop," Takewoon had deadpanned.

"Attractive goldfish poop," Hakyeon had amended grudgingly. 

Taekwoon had stared at his face for an uncomfortably long time then, but Hakyeon wasn't going to back down, his chin jutted out resolutely, and finally Taekwoon had sighed, shaking his head. "No," he repeated softly. Hakyeon had opened his mouth to argue, but Taekwoon was continuing, slowly like he had to weigh each word, "I know you're strong. But you _are_ mortal and it— it frightens me." Hakyeon's mouth had snapped shut at that, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. Taekwoon looked surlier for it. "I'll hang back farther, if you want, but it won't do as much good as you're thinking. You aren't getting attacked only slightly because I am around, it's mostly because you smell like me."

"I _smell_ like you?" Hakyeon had gasped, turning his face so he could sniff at the shoulder of his shirt. All he could smell was laundry detergent and his body wash. 

"Yes," Taekwoon had said, and Hakyeon had rather thought he sounded slightly smug as he leaned in to press his face against the side of Hakyeon's neck and inhaled. "You smell like me, and like magic. No vampire is going to get near you like this."

"I guess this means no touching me before hunts then," Hakyeon had grumbled.

That was easier said than done though, Hakyeon reflected sourly. But that was what they ended up doing. Hakyeon would wash his clothes and scrub himself clean before a hunt, and forbid Taekwoon come within three feet of him, and Taekwoon in turn had begun hanging back further when Hakyeon was patrolling. But he still wasn't getting many bites.

Sometimes Hakyeon wondered if Taekwoon rubbed his face all over Hakyeon's clothes before he put them on when Hakyeon wasn't looking, just to spite him. Hakyeon wouldn't put it past him. 

Hakyeon sighed, stopping to stare up at the stars. He was so cold, even with his hands shoved into his coat pockets, fingers curling around two hot packs. He wanted to go home, to curl up under the covers with Taekwoon, but he knew he couldn't flake off early, even if there weren't any vamps in his section of the city, Taekwoon not counting. 

He'd been doing alright, he thought. Better than he would've thought he could, with Wonshik gone. Sanghyuk was taking it hard, but Sanghyuk was a kid, and Hakyeon couldn't explain the circumstances of Wonshik's disappearance to him, nor could he explain it to HQ. They all assumed Wonshik was dead. Hakyeon didn't think he was, or maybe he just didn't want to believe it. The optimism had been hard to hold onto, after so many weeks, but Wonshik had packed up and left, and Hakyeon had to believe he'd come back, for Hongbin if nothing else. Hakyeon didn't think Wonshik would abandon Hongbin forever, knew he probably just needed some time.

If Hakyeon were Wonshik, he'd need time. He owed him one hell of an apology when they saw one another again, and an explanation. It said something of the depth of their friendship that Wonshik hadn't run off to tell HQ, and Hakyeon was grateful. And he was so sorry. He could only hope that when, _if_ , Wonshik returned, he'd want to fix this. Hakyeon wanted to fix this.

Hakyeon looked away from the moon as his phone began to vibrate insistently, and he frowned as he pulled it out of his right front pocket. The name on the glowing screen said _The Child_. 

"Sanghyuk," Hakyeon said curtly when he answered, "we've talked about calling me while I'm on patrol, if this is because you want to go home early I've _told you_ —"

"Wonshik," Sanghyuk said, cutting Hakyeon off. The name was bitten out, sharp and short, and Hakyeon realized Sanghyuk was crying, his breath heaving on the other end of the line. 

Hakyeon got chills, body feeling cold from more than just the temperature. "What's happened?" He took a second to brace himself, this all feeling too horribly familiar, his heart kicking into overdrive. 

For a few seconds all Hakyeon could hear was Sanghyuk gasping, his breathing rapid and shallow, before he said again, "Wonshik."

"Sanghyuk," Hakyeon said, some despair creeping into his voice, his lips feeling numb, "you need to breathe, you need to calm down—"

"He's here, Hakyeon, Wonshik is—" Sanghyuk was whispering urgently, barely audible, and there was a sound then, a slap, and then muffled screaming, and after a panicked moment Hakyeon realized Sanghyuk had clapped his hand over his own mouth so that when he began to yell, no one would hear him. 

Hakyeon was moving without consciously thinking about it, striding swiftly in the direction of HQ. "I'm coming, okay? It's alright, it's going to be alright, but you need to tell me what's happened. _Sanghyuk_."

"He's a vampire," Sanghyuk said shrilly, the words rushed, and Hakyeon stopped dead, all the breath whooshing out of him. "He's here, he's _here_ , Hakyeon, he's a _vampire_ —"

Sanghyuk's voice sounded curiously muffled as he kept rambling, indistinct under the ringing in Hakyeon's ears. His vision had gone decidedly fuzzy around the edges, and he realized he was saying _no_ over and over, under his breath. 

"What do I _do_?" Sanghyuk cried, the last word breaking on a sob, and Hakyeon jerked, brain scrambling to catch up. "I let him in, Hakyeon, oh god, I didn't— I didn't know— I let him in—"

"He's not there in custody?" Hakyeon asked. Sudden horror dawned on him. "He's—"

"He said he was here for Hongbin," Sanghyuk gasped. "I let him go, I'm— hiding. I'm a coward, but I couldn't— it's Wonshik— I don't know what to do— Hakyeon, _help me_ —"

"I'm coming," Hakyeon repeated dimly, forcing his feet to move. "Stay put, stay— stay _safe_ , Sanghyuk. Don't— don't raise the alarm. I'll be there soon. We'll figure this out, okay? It's going to be alright." The words tasted like ash in Hakyeon's mouth, ringing hollow. What had he done? 

"Hurry," Sanghyuk gasped, and then the line went dead. 

Hakyeon made it two more steps before he stumbled, reaching out to a nearby lamppost for support. His vision was flickering in and out, head spinning, and he fought to breathe, but his chest didn't want to cooperate. 

Wonshik was a vampire, and it was all his fault. 

The amulet around Hakyeon's neck was so warm it was almost uncomfortable, and that was the only warning he got before there were gentle hands on his shoulders, pulling him away from the post and turning him around. 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon was saying, louder than usual. "Hakyeon." He gave Hakyeon the gentlest of shakes, eyes roving over Hakyeon's face urgently, brow furrowed. He must have heard Hakyeon's heart rate pick up from wherever he'd been, blocks away.

"Wonshik," Hakyeon gasped, and he sounded exactly like Sanghyuk had. The realization made tears spring to his eyes. He couldn't stop them, couldn't even remember how to breathe. 

Taekwoon pulled him to his chest, arms wrapping around Hakyeon, holding him close. "I'm sorry," Taekwoon murmured into his hair, and Hakyeon gave a broken laugh. Taekwoon didn't even know yet, probably thought Wonshik was dead. He sort of was. 

"He got himself turned," Hakyeon whispered, barely enough air in his lungs to manage such a short sentence. The tears spilled out of his eyes then, hot and heavy. "He's a vampire."

Taekwoon went utterly still for a beat, and then held Hakyeon that bit closer. "I'm sorry," he repeated, and Hakyeon began to sob in earnest against his shoulder, clutching onto him.

Hakyeon didn't know how long they stood there for, Taekwoon holding him tenderly while Hakyeon fought not to pass out. In the back of his mind a little voice was telling him that they needed to move, needed to get to HQ, that Sanghyuk was there and he didn't have anyone to hold him through this, but Hakyeon's legs were so weak, his head spinning so fast. 

"It's my fault," Hakyeon moaned, and Taekwoon shook his head lightly. "It is. He did it on purpose— must have— he's at HQ— we have to go—"

"He'll be long gone, before we get there," Taekwoon said softly, and that just made Hakyeon cry all the harder. 

"I broke him, Taekwoon," Hakyeon gasped. "I didn't think— after everything, I'm what finally pushed him over the edge— he's _dead because of me_ —"

"No," Taekwoon said, voice harsh. He pulled back, hands coming up to grasp Hakyeon's face, tipping it up. His thumbs swiped over Hakyeon's cheeks, brushing away the tears. "He did it for love of Hongbin, and because we made him see that not everything is black and white, and sometimes, rules can be broken."

Hakyeon hiccuped. "How did you know he was getting Hongbin?"

Taekwoon's face softened. "It's the only reason he'd be at HQ, and I can't imagine why else he'd turn himself in the first place. He wouldn't do something like that just to hurt you."

"I should have told him," Hakyeon said miserably. "I should have. And I should have gone looking for him— I just didn't think—"

"I didn't either," Taekwoon cut him off. "It's just as much my own fault as yours, but regardless, it's done."

Hakyeon laughed at that, a slightly hysterical sound. "It's not your fault. This was all my choice. I'm with you because I want to be, and I chose to keep it a secret." All the energy deflated out of him, a few more tears falling, but at least the panic attack seemed to have passed, leaving him feeling hollow. "My fault."

Taekwoon looked like he was going to argue, but he didn't. "We can get through this," he said instead. "We _can_ , Hakyeon." He pressed his forehead against Hakyeon's, and Hakyeon realized Taekwoon was breathing. "I'm— I'm so sorry."

Hakyeon willed himself to breath like Taekwoon was, slow and deep. He shut his eyes, and felt the tears steadily stop, leaving him with a stuffed nose and a headache. But he felt a bit more like he could handle things now. 

"I need to go to HQ," Hakyeon murmured when he finally opened his eyes. He stepped back, feeling slightly unsteady still, and Taekwoon's hands dropped from his face.

"Sanghyuk?" Taekwoon asked, and Hakyeon nodded.

"He let Wonshik in. It sounded like— like he got tricked into it. He didn't raise the alarm, but he— he didn't sound good." Hakyeon's voice cracked a little, and he shut his eyes again. One more thing to weigh on his shoulders. "I'm going to have to tell him, after he calms down."

"About us?" Taekwoon asked. 

"About everything," Hakyeon said numbly. "He deserves to know. Even if he hates me for it."

"He won't hate you for it," Taekwoon said softly. A pause. "Wonshik doesn't hate you either."

Hakyeon gave a dry sob, hands coming up to hug himself. "How do you know?"

"Because if he did he would have told HQ about us, would have ruined your life, would have tried to hunt me down. But he didn't."

Hakyeon let that sink in, realized Taekwoon was right to an extent. He wanted so badly to believe him. "If he breaks Hongbin out, it's gonna put HQ on his tail."

"One thing at a time," Taekwoon said gently, beginning to lead Hakyeon down the street. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"I am not a damsel," Hakyeon said, some of his usual bite returning. "I can get through this. I can."

"Yes," Taekwoon said softly. "You can."

They walked in silence, block after block. Taekwoon wasn't usually too chatty anyway, but Hakyeon got the distinct impression he was listening for something. "Can you hear—?" 

"No," Taekwoon said. "But I can smell blood, nearby." Hakyeon's stomach lurched at that, and he walked that bit faster. 

Taekwoon stopped at the mouth of an alleyway several blocks from HQ, peering into it alertly, and it took Hakyeon a few beats to realize. When he did so he walked back, standing by Taekwoon's side. He took a deep breath and then looked into the alleyway, his owl eyes tingling as they came to life. 

There was a body laying on the pavement, mangled, copious amounts of blood smeared across its clothes, still red, still wet. Hakyeon gagged, slapping a hand over his mouth as he looked away. It wasn't his first body by a longshot, but this—

"Was it Wonshik?" Hakyeon asked, muffled from his hand over his mouth. He stumbled to the side of the building to lean against it. 

He sensed Taekwoon step into the alleyway. "Wonshik was here," Taekwoon said, an apologetic note in his voice, and Hakyeon gagged again. "But I do not think he did this." 

"Hongbin?" Hakyeon moaned.

"I do not know what Hongbin smells like, but there is a very strong scent of a second vampire here, and—" Taekwoon stopped, and Hakyeon heard him inhaling. "And there was a third." There was a chill in his voice now Hakyeon had never heard before.

"Taekwoon?" Hakyeon said, hand dropping from his mouth as he straightened. Taekwoon was by his side then, pulling Hakyeon away from the alleyway by his upper arm. "What is it?"

"I recognize the third scent, faint as it is," Taekwoon said, more curtly than usual. "I know who turned Wonshik." 

"What? Who?" Hakyeon asked, but Taekwoon didn't reply, just kept walking. "We're going the wrong way."

Taekwoon stopped, looking agitated. "The Lost has me turned around. You'll have to go the rest of the way on your own."

"Who turned Wonshik?" Hakyeon asked, grabbing at the front of Taekwoon's shirt. "How do you know them?"

"I would prefer to explain later," Taekwoon said, and Hakyeon made an indignant noise. "I am not hiding anything from you, I promise, it is just that— there are things I must explain at length, and we don't have the time. Sanghyuk needs you."

Sanghyuk. Yes. Hakyeon nodded shortly even though he wasn't happy. 

"Listen to me," Taekwoon said, grasping Hakyeon by the shoulders. He was slightly unnerved by Taekwoon's intensity. "I think I know where Wonshik is. I won't be able to make it there tonight, dawn is too close. But I will attempt to track him down tomorrow night. You must not— you must not let on that you know anything. I know you wish to tell Sanghyuk, but do not tell him at HQ, and do not let your superiors know it was Wonshik. Do not let them know about the— the body, either. Someone else will discover it during the day. Once you've retrieved Sanghyuk you must get back out on the field and act like you'd never left, and return at dawn and feign ignorance."

"I'm not stupid, Taekwoon," Hakyeon mumbled. He wasn't used to Taekwoon talking so much. His eyes narrowed. "What is this about?"

"I am worried about the backlash from Hongbin's escape harming you. I cannot help you during the day," Taekwoon said, the raw honesty in his voice making Hakyeon blush. "I'll see you tomorrow night, after I— after. I will find Wonshik and Hongbin for you, I promise."

"Thank you," Hakyeon said softly, meaning it down to his bones. He let himself tip forward, hugging Taekwoon fiercely. He was glad to have him, even after everything, he was glad. "Be careful."

Taekwoon pulled back, cupped Hakyeon's face in his hands, and pressed a kiss to his mouth, lingering for just a beat. And then he was gone. 

Hakyeon swayed into the suddenly empty space in front of him before managing to regain his balance. He still felt a little frayed around the edges, trembling slightly, but he made himself walk, then run. As he ran his brain wandered to Wonshik, to what must have been happening these last few weeks while Hakyeon covered his ears and pretended everything was alright. 

He closed off that line of thought for now, as well as the part of his brain that was thinking about a vampire Wonshik and Hongbin on the loose. For now, he needed to worry about Sanghyuk, and about HQ. Taekwoon would have answers tomorrow night. They'd go from there. 

HQ was quiet, for all that Hakyeon knew a vampire had just waltzed in. His wards were still as he tore through the front door, down the stairs, through the metal door and into HQ proper. 

The hallway was empty, the building silent. Hakyeon's breathing was loud in the stillness. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. It was almost four in the morning. The hunters out on patrol wouldn't begin traipsing back here to file their nightly reports for another good hour or so. And hopefully, _hopefully_ , no one would notice Hongbin was missing until early tomorrow night, when they go down to give him his nightly pig's blood. 

Hakyeon called Sanghyuk, who picked up after the first ring. "I'm here, where are you?" 

"Second floor, janitor's closet," Sanghyuk whispered, barely audible. His voice sounded scratchy, weak. 

Hakyeon hung up and took off, down the hall and into the main stairwell. He paused, then, listening, but there was only silence here too, and yes, of course Hongbin and Wonshik weren't here any more. The evidence of that was lying outside, dead and bloody in an alleyway. But Hakyeon still couldn't stop the hairs on the back of his neck from standing on end as he made his way down the stairs. He hadn't felt this grim in a long time. 

At the second basement landing he went through the door. This was the floor with all the desks, which were currently empty. Hakyeon supposed there might be some people in the various offices, but no one was there in the halls to see him, for which he was grateful. The floor below this was where all the higher ups' offices were, if they were even in tonight. 

The janitor's closet had a slim door, and when Hakyeon reached for the knob he found it unlocked. It swung outward, and for a moment he was blinking at shelves of bleach and lysol and ajax, before he looked down at the floor and saw Sanghyuk sitting on the stained carpet, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared with wide, glazed eyes up at Hakyeon.

Hakyeon made a small noise, kneeling down so he could grab Sanghyuk's shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Sanghyuk," he said, eyes roving over the boy's face. Sanghyuk was pale as paper, his eyes and the tip of his nose red, wet streaks of tears down his cheeks. "It's okay, Sanghyuk, I'm here. I'm so sorry." 

"Wonshik's dead," Sanghyuk said, the words almost slurred. There was no emotion in his voice or face. He was still staring at Hakyeon blankly. 

"I know," Hakyeon replied, face twisting as he felt the back of his eyes begin to prickle. "But, Sanghyuk— we might not have lost him just yet."

Sanghyuk blinked at him, slowly, some awareness filtering back into his gaze. Hakyeon gave him a weak smile, touching the side of his face gently, and Sanghyuk's lips parted as he took in a shuddery breath. "He's a vampire," he said haltingly, like he thought maybe Hakyeon hadn't understood.

"Yes, he is, trust me, I believe you. But he's also Wonshik, stubborn, stupid Wonshik. And we can get through this, Sanghyuk, you're not alone, I'm here. I can— fix this. Come on." Hakyeon grasped Sanghyuk's upper arms and tugged lightly, pulling him to his feet. 

Sanghyuk leaned heavily on Hakyeon as they stumbled through HQ, and he still seemed very out of it. Hakyeon vaguely wondered if he was in shock. Probably. At least he wasn't having a panic attack any more. He held onto Sanghyuk's arm with one hand and put his other on Sanghyuk's shoulder, tucking him in against his side. 

"It's alright," Hakyeon whispered over and over as they went up the stairs, through the first floor. "I'm here, we're gonna be okay."

Sanghyuk was breathing audibly through his mouth, and Hakyeon thought he might have started crying again, but he didn't pause to check. Something like anger settled in Hakyeon's stomach, over the guilt. Wonshik might be dead but Hakyeon was going to kill him anyway the next time he saw him. Sanghyuk didn't deserve this. 

It was easier for Hakyeon to breathe, once they were outside. The sky was still dark, but not as much as it had been before. Their walk to Hakyeon's apartment was far slower than Hakyeon would have wanted. But Sanghyuk couldn't really be rushed, kept stumbling as it was. 

Finally Hakyeon's building came into view, and he found himself half carrying Sanghyuk in his haste to reach it. He pulled Sanghyuk up the stairs and to his front door, gently tugging him through it. 

Sanghyuk collapsed on his couch, and Hakyeon let him, going into his kitchen for a small glass and the bottle of vodka he kept tucked away in a cabinet. He spalshed several shots worth into the glass — which was maybe a bit ridiculous but Sanghyuk was having a crisis and was _tall_ — and then went into the living room, pulling Sanghyuk into a sitting position.

"What are we going to do, Hakyeon?" Sanghyuk whispered. His voice still had that awful, dead flatness in its tone, and Hakyeon swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"You are going to drink this, and then sleep," Hakyeon said firmly, pressing the glass of clear liquid into Sanghyuk's hand. 

"Too young to drink," Sanghyuk mumbled, but he stiffly raised the glass to his lips, taking a swig. He promptly coughed and made a face. 

Hakyeon couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Just this once, it's okay." 

Sanghyuk took another swig, and managed to keep himself from choking, but he still pulled a face. "I let him in, Hakyeon. I let him in, and I didn't— I didn't do anything. I let a vampire into HQ to free another vampire." His voice broke, and he drank again, more heavily. When he pulled the glass away from his face he said, "He apologized."

Hakyeon tilted his head to the side. "Wonshik?"

Sanghyuk nodded, then swayed from the motion. "Yeah. He said he was sorry, and he told me to hide. He was trying to protect me, I think." His voice was a little soft around the edges. He met Hakyeon's eyes, and he saw Sanghyuk's were brimming with new tears. "I didn't raise the alarm because I still love him— I didn't want them to kill him. Even though he's a vampire, I didn't want them to hurt him." He sobbed, the tears spilling out. "What have I done?"

"You let Wonshik in, let Wonshik go," Hakyeon said softly. "You— we both love Wonshik. Sometimes, Sanghyuk, things aren't black and white, sometimes they can't be." He paused. "I would be far more disappointed in you had you attacked Wonshik, turned on him without a thought. I don't think— I don't think there was a right thing to do in this situation, Sanghyuk, but I am very sure you didn't do the _wrong_ thing."

Sanghyuk stared at him in shock, and Hakyeon prodded the hand he had wrapped around the glass of vodka. Sanghyuk obediently took another gulp, and he didn't make a face this time. "When Hongbin was turned— Wonshik called it in. You both— you locked Hongbin away." He was slurring now, words coming out more slowly.

"Yes," Hakyeon whispered. "And I've been wondering as of late if maybe that didn't make us monsters as well."

Sanghyuk blinked, and his eyelids were slower to rise this time. Hakyeon took the glass from Sanghyuk's hand and put it on the coffee table as his grip seemed to be loosening. "Maybe we're all monsters," Sanghyuk whispered. 

"Maybe," Hakyeon agreed, running his hand over Sanghyuk's hair. "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Sanghyuk mumbled something that sounded like an agreement, and Hakyeon eased him down, so he was laying on the couch. Sanghyuk curled on his side, and Hakyeon tugged the blanket that went over the back of the couch down so it covered him. "Thanks, Hakyeon," Sanghyuk slurred quietly, snuggling into the couch cushions. "I'm glad I have you."

Hakyeon's hands stuttered as they were fussing with the blanket, but Sanghyuk's eyes were closed already and he didn't seem to notice. Once the blanket was securely covering Sanghyuk's feet and the boy's breathing had evened out, Hakyeon whispered, "I'm sorry, Sanghyuk." He ran a hand over Sanghyuk's hair once more before he strode away, feet falling lightly on the floor. 

Hakyeon let himself out of his apartment, shutting the door behind himself quietly. He ran a shaky hand over his face, forcing himself to take several deep breaths. Then he squared his shoulders and stepped out under the lightening sky, heading back to HQ. 

——

Jaehwan's apartment was jarringly silent, the layers of earth above them seeming to press upon them. It didn't help that all three of them moved so quietly, their socked feet making virtually no sound as they walked across the marble floors. After the chaos of the night, the silence left Wonshik feeling wrong footed. 

He took Hongbin by the hand and led him through the living room and down the hall. Jaehwan watched them go, seeming almost amused, but he didn't say anything. He'd been impressed that Wonshik had managed to actually get Hongbin out. Wonshik didn't give him any details. He'd only been able to do it because he knew HQ so well, and because he'd betrayed someone who trusted him. He didn't want to think about it now.

Wonshik shut his bedroom door, the latch clicking softly, and that seemed to make Hongbin a little nervous, so he opened it again, just a crack. He took Hongbin's face in his hands gently. Hongbin was bloody, face smeared with redness, and just generally grimy from the streets. "You need a shower," Wonshik whispered, not wanting to disturb this oppressive silence. 

Hongbin just blinked at him uncomprehendingly. Wonshik wondered if he could sense the oncoming dawn. He'd been surprisingly complacent as they'd led him underground, especially considering how ecstatic he'd been to finally be outside again. Jaehwan had said that might be the blood. 

Wonshik let Hongbin go and strode into the bathroom. Hongbin was free to roam the apartment if he chose, Wonshik didn't want to deny him that little bit of freedom. If he opened the main door that went outside, both he and Jaehwan would hear it. But Wonshik didn't think he would. 

When he turned the shower on it seemed nearly deafening for a moment, but then Wonshik sighed in relief, the sound of the water hitting the tiles finally breaking the silence, freeing him. He peeked back out into the bedroom, and Hongbin was tentatively peering around, leaning forward a little like he was sniffing. He looked like a lost child.

"Come here," Wonshik said, and Hongbin's eyes locked on him in a glazed sort of way. Wonshik beckoned him over, and Hongbin shuffled to him obediently. His clothes were irreparably stained, not that Wonshik particularly wanted to keep them anyway. But he was only just now realizing he didn't have any of Hongbin's clothes here. 

Wonshik hadn't been able to pay the rent on Hongbin's apartment, so he'd had to pack Hongbin's things up and move them into his own apartment, where they still were sitting in boxes. Sometime in the next week they'd go to his old apartment and grab clothes for him. For now he could wear Wonshik's.

"Let's get this off you," Wonshik said, reaching out to tug at Hongbin's shirt. Hongbin giggled as it went over his head, catching on his nose a little and ruffling his hair. Wonshik couldn't help it, he laughed as well. He was happy to have Hongbin back. Even if he was definitely a changed Hongbin in so many ways. 

Wonshik dropped the shirt to the floor, noting how pale Hongbin had become, his skin changed to that odd texture only vampire skin could be. The absence of the tattoos was striking, though Wonshik had known that happened. His own were gone when he woke up vampire. Jaehwan said it was a vampire thing. It was just strange, seeing Hongbin without all the usual ink, his skin smooth and unmarked. 

Hongbin fidgeted, and Wonshik shook himself, tugging Hongbin's pants off efficiently and leading Hongbin forward so he could step out of them. He had Hongbin step into the tub, under the spray of water, which was properly warm now, and Hongbin made a surprised little noise. Then he laughed again.

"You are filthy," Wonshik said, as the water ran down greyish red. "Sit down, sit." He pushed Hongbin until he was sitting at the bottom of the tub, knees pulled up some so his lanky legs could fit. 

Wonshik took the shower head down out of its holder and set about scrubbing Hongbin down. Hongbin let him, seeming to like the feeling of the hot water. When Wonshik washed his hair he tipped his head back, eyes closed. He seemed to like the feeling so much that Wonshik washed his hair twice. 

"It's gotten so long," Wonshik murmured as he rinsed the shampoo out of Hongbin's hair for the second time. "I think we'll need to cut it soon. But not tonight." Wonshik sensed the sun was coming up, so after all the soap was rinsed off Hongbin's body he turned the water off.

Hongbin made an unhappy noise at that, but he still stood when Wonshik ushered him to do so. He dried Hongbin off with a fluffy towel, which made Hongbin giggle some more, though this time it was weak. While Wonshik was scrubbing at Hongbin's hair with the towel he cracked a wide yawn, and then mumbled something indistinctly.

"I'm tired too," Wonshik replied. On impulse he leaned in and kissed Hongbin's nose. Hongbin seemed to think that was quite silly. 

Wonshik found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Hongbin to wear, both black, so they wouldn't be stained by any future blood. They fit alright, the pant legs a tad too long, shirt shoulders a little tight, but they'd do. 

Hongbin yawned again as Wonshik brushed his hair quickly, the wet strands beginning to curl as they dried. "Alright," Wonshik said laughingly as he tugged Hongbin towards the bed. He pulled the covers back and let Hongbin climb in before bringing them back up, tucking him in. Hongbin shifted happily, snuggling down, and then he was still. 

Wonshik sighed, brushed Hongbin's wet hair off his forehead. He knew he was smiling like a sap but he didn't care. He had Hongbin back. Even if he wasn't himself yet, he was— happy, better off than he'd been in that cold harsh cell. And that was enough. Hongbin finally being happy again was enough. 

"I might cry," a voice said from behind Wonshik, and he turned to see Jaehwan leaning against the bedroom doorway, holding a blood bag.

"Shush," Wonshik whispered, stepping away from the bed so he could walk to Jaehwan and gently usher him out of the room. They could talk in the hall, where they wouldn't wake Hongbin, hopefully. 

Once in the hall, the door to the bedroom almost fully shut, Jaehwan gave Wonshik a look that said he clearly thought Wonshik an utter fool. "I underestimated your feelings for Crazy," Jaehwan said, giving his blood bag a sip.

"I died for him," Wonshik reminded him. "And don't call him that."

"Crazy _is_ crazy, and he killed two people tonight," Jaehwan said simply. He finished off his blood bag. "He's like a baby. A vampire baby. I suppose it's cute, in a way. But how exactly is the sex going to work?" he asked, red between his teeth when he smiled. 

Wonshik glared. "There isn't going to be any sex, not with him like this."

"Oh," Jaehwan said faintly. "That's depressing. Though I suppose better for me. These walls are thin and Crazy is loud." Were Wonshik still human, he might have blushed; as it was he managed to keep his expression surly. "Well, regardless, you two are together again, presumably for eternity. Yay. Endless years of platonic cuddles."

Wonshik was beginning to care deeply for Jaehwan, but sometimes he got so frustrated over how little Jaehwan seemed to _understand_. "I hope you fall in love one day," Wonshik said softly. "I hope you fall in love and it breaks your heart."

Jaehwan laughed at that, and Wonshik thought he might have heard Hongbin snuffle. "Never, I'm not the type. You've said before I don't even have a heart." 

"Pity for you," Wonshik mumbled, and Jaehwan sighed.

"You're no fun," Jaehwan griped. He held his hand out. "Give me back my amulet, please. You've no more need of it."

Wonshik took a moment to obey. He'd forgotten he was even wearing it, tucked safely into his shirt as it was. He picked it up by the chain, drawing it over his head, and it pinged at him a bit sadly as it went. 

"I'm glad you didn't get staked," Jaehwan said happily, snatching the amulet out of Wonshik's hands. "This is worth millions, you know. I'd have never gotten it back."

Wonshik's face twisted. "You're a dick, and I'm going to bed," he announced. Jaehwan began to laugh, and Wonshik shut his bedroom door on the sound. 

Wonshik waited until he heard Jaehwan move from just outside the door to his own room before he shucked his shirt and jeans. He needed a shower, but he found he was far too tired to take one. So he simply strode to the bed, where Hongbin was still sleeping soundly, and crawled under the covers. 

He lay there for a moment, unsure what to do as he stared at Hongbin's peaceful face, then he carefully reached out and tugged Hongbin nearer, pressing their fronts together. Hongbin was cold, but Wonshik didn't mind. It was odd, coupled with his lack of breathing. It was _different_. But alright. Definitely alright, Wonshik thought as he pressed a kiss against Hongbin's hair.

He thought he'd never have this again, thought he'd never hold Hongbin again, would never sleep beside him. It was more than he could have ever asked for, and he certainly wasn't going to waste any of it by regretting his choices. 

Hongbin snuffled, and he wiggled a little, pressing closer, his mouth against the hollow of Wonshik's throat, and then he stilled again. Wonshik held back a sob, biting his tongue to try and keep himself from crying. But the prickling behind his eyes grew as he clutched Hongbin to his chest, and then the tears spilled over. 

Wonshik blinked rapidly, finding the tears stung more than usual. As he reached up to wipe at his eyes, he found his tears were bloody. 

——

The sun streaming bright through the blinds was what woke Hakyeon up, and he was reminded why he never slept in his armchair. The placement was just bad, not to mention that it didn’t recline very far and was lumpy besides. 

With a groan he sat up, folding the chair back into its normal position as he did so. Three places along his spine cracked as he moved. “Fuck,” he grumbled, rubbing at his side. He was getting old, especially for a hunter. 

He looked to his right and saw Sanghyuk was still sleeping, curled up under the blanket on his couch. He looked soft, young. He was both of these things, if Hakyeon was being honest with himself. He’d been drawn to this life like a moth to a flame, a teenage boy lured in at the prospect of excitement and adventure, of being a hero. They were all lies. 

Hakyeon was tired of lies. And Sanghyuk deserved better.

He slid out of the armchair so he could kneel on the floor beside Sanghyuk. He gave him a gentle shake. “Sanghyuk,” he murmured, “wake up.”

“Nrgh,” Sanghyuk replied, cracking his eyes open. 

“Do you want some breakfast?” Hakyeon asked, smiling maybe just a little too brightly. “I can make pancakes.”

Sanghyuk blinked at him slowly. “Okay,” he said, voice husky from sleep. 

Hakyeon nodded and then went to the kitchen to do just that. As he got all the ingredients and cooking utensils together, Sanghyuk slowly shifted, and then eventually got up, heading to Hakyeon’s bathroom. Hakyeon let him, humming under his breath as he moved. 

Sanghyuk didn’t emerge until Hakyeon had the first three pancakes on the stove and a kettle of water heating beside them. Hakyeon looked back at him. He seemed a bit drained, eyes still showing vestiges of redness from earlier. But he smiled when he saw Hakyeon looking at him, and it didn’t seem forced. “You said breakfast, but it’s almost two in the afternoon,” he said, taking a seat at Hakyeon’s kitchen table. It was new, cheap, to replace the one Taekwoon had tossed Wonshik onto. 

“Well, it’s our first meal after waking up, so, technically, breakfast,” Hakyeon pointed out.

Sanghyuk let it go as Hakyeon turned away to flip the pancakes. “What happened after I fell asleep?” he asked, far too astute for his own good.

Hakyeon fought not to tense up, not to stutter as he flipped the last pancake. “Nothing,” he said truthfully. “I went back to HQ right as the first other patrols were coming in. They hadn’t noticed they had a break in yet. I filled out my reports and then left.” The kettle began to whistle so Hakyeon shut the burners off.

“So, tonight’s when the shit is really going to hit the fan,” Sanghyuk said. 

Hakyeon slid the spatula under the pancakes, one at a time, and flipped them onto a plate. “Yep,” he replied. He set the plate of pancakes on the table in front of Sanghyuk. “I’ll make you more after you finish those, if you want.” He turned to get Sanghyuk a fork, a napkin, and the syrup, all of which he put on the table for him as well. 

“You’re not having any?” Sanghyuk asked tentatively. His tone nearly made Hakyeon wince. 

“Not hungry,” Hakyeon said. This was semi-true. His stomach was all in knots, and eating would definitely be a bad idea. But coffee wasn’t too bad of an idea. He pulled two mugs out of the cabinet, spooned some instant coffee into them, and poured water from the kettle into them both. “Here,” Hakyeon said as he set a mug near Sanghyuk. “Careful, it’s hot.” He took the other seat, sipping from his own mug.

Sanghyuk had already dug into his pancakes, copious amounts of syrup doused over them. “I’m not a baby,” he said indistinctly, mouth full.

“And don’t talk with food in your mouth either,” Hakyeon said, laughing a little when Sanghyuk grumbled. 

There was quiet then, Hakyeon sipping his coffee and Sanghyuk eating. When the coffee in his mug was gone and he was staring at the stained bottom of the mug, he knew he couldn’t put this off any longer. Sanghyuk was going to finish his pancakes soon and then the questions about Wonshik would start, and Hakyeon wanted to head those off before they could happen.

“I have something I need to tell you.” Hakyeon grit his teeth for a moment, then raised his eyes, so he was looking at Sanghyuk’s face and not into his coffee mug. He continued on before Sanghyuk could say anything. “I’ve been lying to you, and to Wonshik. And we’ve seen how that panned out for him so I— I need to tell you this. You deserve to know.”

Sanghyuk, who’d just taken a bite of his pancakes, lowered his fork back to his plate, chewing slowly. He appeared to be mirroring Hakyeon’s tense posture, correctly assuming something unpleasant was coming. 

After thinking for a moment, Hakyeon resumed speaking. “I love Wonshik and Hongbin dearly. We were damn near inseparable, before Hongbin was turned. I can’t really convey the— the depth of the bond we had. Wonshik, obviously, was head over heels for Hongbin, but even though the two of them were in a relationship, I never felt like an awkward add-on. We were a _family_.”

Sanghyuk seemed disinclined to speak, focusing intensely on what Hakyeon was saying, so he continued, “You weren’t around then, so you don’t know— what I was like before, what _Wonshik_ was like. How he would smile without the ghost of his broken pieces shining through his eyes, dimming the light. After we lost Hongbin we did the best we could. Wonshik— he was shattered, for a while, but he managed to pull himself back together, and I thought I was doing alright. I guess in comparison to Wonshik, I was. Looking back though, I realize I— I wasn’t alright. I was never alright. I had to be strong for Wonshik, had to be steel for him to lean on, and in fooling him, I fooled myself.” 

Hakyeon halted for a moment to laugh hollowly, unable to stop himself. He was so weak, and he’d thought he was so strong. Sanghyuk looked a little frightened, posture stiff, but his eyes were sad. “Hakyeon—”

Hakyeon made a small motion with his hand, jerky and sharp, and Sanghyuk fell silent. “I was— wrong, Sanghyuk. I was broken, on the inside, and so frightened. I was frightened of the dark in a way I hadn’t been since I was small, frightened for myself, for Wonshik. But I had people that needed me, and I had a job to do.” Hakyeon took a second to breathe, giving Sanghyuk a small smile. “Wonshik told me neither of us were probably in a fit state to take on a trainee but I— I wanted to. I don’t know why. I’m sorry, Sanghyuk.”

Sanghyuk shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize to me,” he mumbled to his pancakes before looking back up at Hakyeon, baffled. “What does this have to do with— with last night? With Wonshik?”

Hakyeon took a deep breath, steeling himself. He found he had to look away from Sanghyuk’s gaze, down at his own hands resting on the cheap plywood table. “As I said, I’ve been— lying,” Hakyeon said, his voice breaking on the last word.

“Hakyeon— pretending to be okay when you’re— when you’re not okay— that’s not lying—” Sanghyuk began, ever full of naive innocence, trust. 

Hakyeon almost laughed, but he choked on it, and it turned into something more like a sob. Sanghyuk’s hand, which had crept into Hakyeon’s vision, presumably to rest on his own, got snatched back. Hakyeon felt like a monster, Sanghyuk was too sweet to have been caught up in all this, he deserved better. He deserved people who would live up to his optimistic view of the world, who wouldn’t snuff out his sunshine. 

He deserved a mentor that hadn’t fucked a vampire.

“No, Sanghyuk— It’s not that, it’s—” Hakyeon broke off, unsure exactly to to say this, how to even lead into it. “You remember all those months ago, when I had the run in with that Elimia?”

Hakyeon got the impression he’d knocked Sanghyuk off guard. He looked up at his face, to see Sanghyuk was frowning bemusedly, blinking. “Yes?” Sanghyuk said, clearly unsure where this was going.

 _I’m so sorry, Sanghyuk_ , Hakyeon thought, guilt roiling heavy in his stomach. “I told you all it had glamoured me— and I lied.”

Sanghyuk stayed silent, still confused, but something in Hakyeon’s expression made him shift, pulling his hands off the table and into his lap, pulling away. His frown deeped. 

Hakyeon took a shuddery breath, and he forced himself to look at Sanghyuk’s face. “The first encounter was what I said it was. That was all true. The second— not so much.” He began to speak more quickly, the words tumbling out before he could change his mind. “He really had cornered me because I was tracking his daytime resting place, but I lied about how near I had gotten to it, and about the rest of that encounter, and everything since.” A blush had crept into Hakyeon’s cheeks. 

Sanghyuk stared at him for a moment, his frown still more confusion than anything else, but Hakyeon thought he could see a hint of hurt. And betrayal. “Why would you lie to us about that?” he whispered, almost inaudibly.

“Because I was ashamed,” Hakyeon replied, almost as quiet as Sanghyuk had been. “I guess in some ways, I still am, sitting here, in the harsh light of day, my sins laid bare.” Hakyeon wrapped his hands around his mug, the ceramic warm and solid under his desperate grip. “I’ve been— seeing him. The Elimia,” he whispered, and then fought down the urge to gag. He ducked his head, so Sanghyuk wouldn’t be able to see his face.

The silence that followed seemed to ring in Hakyeon’s ears. When Sanghyuk finally spoke his voice was croaky. “Seeing him for— for work?”

Hakyeon laughed, a short burst of sound that felt ripped from his chest. He looked up, smile lingering on his face, eyes sad as he took in Sanghyuk’s frozen expression. “No, Sanghyuk,” he murmured. “Not for work.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes were wide, his face gone pale. Hakyeon noted that his chest was rising and falling too fast, shoulders trembling. “Why?” he gasped out.

Hakyeon wanted to reach out, wanted to comfort him, but he didn’t, held himself still. “I don’t know,” he said, slightly frantic, knowing he could never truly explain. 

“You’ve been dating a vampire?” Sanghyuk asked shrilly. “How could you— _how_?”

Hakyeon colored, the word _dating_ so wrong for so many reasons. “At first it was just— attraction. And I hated myself for it, Sanghyuk, more than you ever could hate me for this.”

“You— you attracted to a vampire?” Sanghyuk gasped, the words rushed. “An _Elimia_? Letting one of them— touch you— they’re—”

“I know, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon said, harsher than he’d intended, and Sanghyuk snapped his mouth shut, looking stricken. Hakyeon checked himself, adding in a gentler tone, “I know. I’m not stupid, I’ve never had any romantic notions about vampires. I knew what he was. But I couldn’t stop thinking about him, no matter how hard I tried. I _wanted_ him, monster though he was.”

Sanghyuk hissed in a breath, color rising to his cheeks. “Oh,” he said dumbly. At least that admission seemed to have stopped the oncoming panic attack in its tracks. Sanghyuk was too busy turning red to the roots of his hair to continue, apparently. “I don’t understand how you could— have you thought— maybe you _have_ been glamoured—”

“I haven’t,” Hakyeon said tiredly, watching Sanghyuk closely to see if his emotions would turn again. Hakyeon wasn’t going to go into much detail about the whirlwind that was his and Taekwoon’s relationship, not any more than he had to. Sanghyuk needed time to adjust. “I won’t tell you specifically what happened,” Hakyeon said pointedly, and Sanghyuk coughed, “but suffice to say that after that second encounter— I was so ashamed. I kept lying about what happened and it— it got easier. I thought maybe, if I pretended it had never happened, I could stop feeling the way I did.” Hakyeon gave a one shouldered shrug, swallowing thickly. “I thought I was doing alright, but I wasn’t.” He gave another laugh, this one more genuine if a little sad. “That’s a trend, if you haven’t noticed.”

“I have,” Sanghyuk murmured. His eyes were still wide, but his cheeks weren’t quite so pink. He was back to frowning, but the emotion behind his eyes was one Hakyeon couldn't decipher. “What changed?” he asked. At least he was keeping up. “What made you go from denial to— to—”

“Kissing a monster?” Hakyeon whispered, tone sobering as the smile fell off his face. Sanghyuk flinched, face twisting. “I got ambushed by six vamps from the east end nest, while investigating down there.” Sanghyuk sucked in a breath, face going pale again, but Hakyeon didn’t pause. “I think they were going to drag me back to the— their resting place, and turn me. Or subject me to a rather awful death. Potentially both.” Hakyeon thought of Hongbin, about how they must have ambushed him the same way, covered his mouth and dragged him into the Push, screaming in terror. He pushed the image away, trying to stay on track. “As you can see, that didn’t actually happen.” _Not to me_.

“He saved you,” Sanghyuk said softly, a slight lilt in it so it was almost a question. “The Elimia.”

“Well,” Hakyeon said primly, “I took down a couple of the vamps myself, but if it weren’t for him— yes. I’d be quite dead, one way or another.” 

Sanghyuk blinked, finally looking away. He frowned down at his plate, appearing to mull all this information over. His mouth twisted a little as he thought. Hakyeon expected him to say something, to condemn him, to get angry, like Wonshik had, but he just continued to sit in silence, obviously thinking. 

Finally Hakyeon had to say something, anything, to fill the silence. He was so nervous, so afraid, and he knew he was babbling, but he had to make Sanghyuk _understand_. “After that it just— it just snowballed out of control. I’m— I’m in love with him,” he said, a little desperately. “I know it’s totally fucked up on every level, but I am. I’ve been a hunter for so long— I thought I had everything figured out. I’ve downed so many vamps and never thought twice about it, but Hongbin— and then— I realized not everything is as black and white as I thought. And now the only reason I’m still alive is because a vampire that I tried to kill saved me. It— it fucked me up,” he finished lamely. “Vampires had only ever been monsters in my eyes, what else could they be? But everything’s changed, now.” He added, more softly, “I’m sorry, Sanghyuk.”

Hakyeon made himself shut his mouth. There wasn’t anything more he could say. He didn’t have the words to explain better. He watched Sanghyuk to try and decipher what he was thinking, but he was simply frowning still, face giving nothing away as he stared at his cold pancakes like they had all the answers. He was breathing a little quickly, but not alarmingly so. 

Sanghyuk eventually sniffled, raising his head, and something about the movement reminded Hakyeon of himself. When he looked at Hakyeon, his gaze was strangely steady. “What’s his name?” Sanghyuk asked. “The Elimia you’re— seeing.” His cheeks turned a bit pink.

Hakyeon felt tears gather in his eyes, because, fuck, he didn’t deserve Sanghyuk. He didn’t deserve this sweet child who was trying so hard for Hakyeon’s sake, even now, when by all rights he should be furious, disgusted. Hakyeon stood, his chair scraping on the floor as it got pushed back, and he rounded the table to pull Sanghyuk into a hug. Sanghyuk gave an indignant squawk, but Hakyeon pressed Sanghyuk’s face into his chest, muffling the noise. 

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon gasped, mouth against the crown of Sanghyuk’s head. “His name is Taekwoon.” The tears began to fall then, dropping into Sanghyuk’s hair. “I thought you’d hate me, after you found out, but Taekwoon— he said you wouldn’t.”

Sanghyuk turned his face to the side, so his nose wasn’t smooshed to Hakyeon’s front anymore. “I’m not sure how I feel about a vampire talking about me, but he’s right. I could never hate you, Hakyeon,” he said indistinctly, patting Hakyeon’s back. “You’re like a brother to me.” 

Hakyeon leaned down to kiss the top of Sanghyuk’s head, and Sanghyuk made a noise Hakyeon could only liken to a gurgle. Hakyeon took pity on him then and released him, going back to his seat while Sanghyuk dabbed at his face with the back of his hand. 

“Wonshik found out, didn’t he?” Sanghyuk asked after he was done wiping the tears away, his tone slightly accusatory. 

Hakyeon’s stomach dropped. Yes, this was the second half of the confession. He nodded, ashamed all over again. “He saw me and Taekwoon together and— didn’t take it well.”

“You should have told me, after that happened,” Sanghyuk said, words a bit clipped. “I thought the worst, for weeks, I’ve been— crying, mourning him.”

Hakyeon sighed. “I know, you’re right, and I’m sorry for that too. I was afraid you’d react the same way. I knew you probably wouldn’t, didn’t have the reasons he had, but he was so angry, and I was frightened, and so ashamed. I’m not as brave as everyone thinks I am. And I never dreamed he’d— do what he did.”

“What exactly happened?” Sanghyuk asked. “How did he— how did he become a vampire?”

“I don’t know. Wonshik saw us together and he— he was upset. There was a fight, I tried to talk to him but he ran out. I know he packed some things and drove off, but beyond that I don’t know anything. Somewhere between that night and now he turned himself.” Hakyeon frowned. They still had so many unanswered questions.

“It’s like he wanted to top you on the crazy scale,” Sanghyuk said musingly. “The only thing more illegal than being in a relationship with a vampire—”

“Is being a vampire,” Hakyeon finished grimly. “Honestly I think he just— he just wanted to be with Hongbin, and seeing me with Taekwoon— it snapped something in him.”

Sanghyuk made a face, mouth twisting. “I still don’t really understand that. You and him, you and a _vampire_.” He shuddered.

Hakyeon gave him a weak smile. “I wish I could do more to help you understand, but it’s something I don’t really understand myself. I was in love with him before I knew it, to be honest. It happened very quickly.” He looked down at his hands on the table, thinking of Wonshik and Hongbin, of Taekwoon. “I’m not here to make excuses for myself, Sanghyuk, I just wanted to come clean, and to let you know, from the bottom of my heart, that I’m so fucking sorry. For everything.”

There was silence, for a moment. “I am mad at you for not telling me all of this earlier,” Sanghyuk announced. “And I think you should’ve told Wonshik too, but— it’s too late for that. I forgive you, though, for— for the rest of it.” He paused. “I— I might not understand, Hakyeon, but we don’t choose who we love, and I trust you. I trust that you haven’t gone into this lightly. You aren’t the type, you’ve been neck deep in the world of vampires for too long to not know what you’re doing here.”

Hakyeon gave a short laugh. “You are giving me way too much credit,” he said. 

“You’re still alive,” Sanghyuk pointed out softly. 

“A small miracle,” Hakyeon muttered. He reached over, resting his hand on the table near Sanghyuk’s plate, and after a moment Sanghyuk placed his hand over Hakyeon’s, holding it lightly. “I promise you, that the next time I do something utterly stupid, I will tell you.”

“Thanks,” Sanghyuk replied, a little sarcastically. “What are we going to about Wonshik? About— everything?” He was staring at Hakyeon like he had all the answers.

“Well,” Hakyeon replied, “I don’t have a plan in all honesty, and I also— I also need to know what _you_ want to do.” He looked at Sanghyuk a beat before continuing. “Do you want to tell HQ? About Wonshik, and about— about me?”

Sanghyuk looked like he’d been slapped. He pulled his hand away. “What? No.”

Hakyeon stared at him levelly. “I’ve given you all this information, and I don’t want to make the choice for you as to what you’re going to do with it. No matter what that may mean for myself. That choice is yours and yours alone. I’ve fucked you over enough, I don’t want to drag you any further into this unwillingly. I will not ask you to lie for me, to get caught up in— in all of this, any more than you already are, unless it’s your choice.”

“I don’t want to tell HQ,” Sanghyuk said, and for the first time during this whole conversation, he seemed angry. “I wouldn’t— wouldn't do that, to you or Wonshik.”

“It’s not going to be easy, all the lies we’re going to have to tell,” Hakyeon cautioned. “We’re going to be lying through our teeth and be under a lot of scrutiny for— potentially indefinitely. Not to mention how fucking _wrong_ all of this is.”

“I don’t want to tell HQ,” Sanghyuk repeated, voice going shrill. He stood, scowling down at Hakyeon. “I don’t care if that makes me a shitty hunter, or a bad person, or— _whatever_. You and Wonshik are my friends, I won’t betray either of you, even if— if Wonshik is a vampire now and you’re— you’re in love with one. What do you _take_ me for? If HQ finds out— they’ll kill him, and lock you up. I don’t want that.”

“So what do you want?” Hakyeon asked softly.

Sanghyuk sat back down, heavily. After a long pause he said, “I think I want some more vodka.”

The corners of Hakyeon’s lips twitched. “Sorry, can’t do that.”

Sanghyuk sighed. “What are we going to do, Hakyeon? I know you said you didn’t want to make me lie for you but— we need a plan.”

“Well,” Hakyeon said, “tonight we’re going to go into work, and act surprised that Hongbin is gone. They will mostly likely question me heavily, but will probably overlook you for the most part. You never knew Hongbin. Eventually they will figure out it was Wonshik that got him out, and after that things will get— tricky. But we’ll worry about that when it happens.” He bit his bottom lip for a moment. “Taekwoon will be coming by here tonight.”

Sanghyuk paled. “He’s coming here?” he squeaked.

“After work,” Hakyeon amended. “You do not have to come home with me, if you don’t want to. I understand you might not want to meet him. He says he thinks he knows who turned Wonshik, and where he and Hongbin might be holed up. He promised he’d tell me more tonight, after he investigated to see if he was right nor not.”

“I want to know about Wonshik,” Sanghyuk said immediately, face settling into stubborn lines. “I’ll meet Taekwoon, so long as— as he promises not to eat me.”

“I’d tell you even if you weren’t here, but if you want to meet Taekwoon, I won’t stop you.” Hakyeon pat his hand. “He won’t eat you. Maybe I’m stupid but— I don’t think he’d do anything that would hurt me.”

Sanghyuk heaved a heavy sigh. “I really would like more vodka.”

“Too bad,” Hakyeon replied. Sanghyuk grumbled and begrudgingly got up, heading for the kettle so he could pour himself more coffee.

——

Wonshik was inclined to think the screaming was the worst part of all this.

He stood rooted to the spot in the middle of Jaehwan’s living room, staring at the darkened hallway where the screams were emitting from. A door slammed and the screams muffled some, though they were still piercing to Wonshik’s keen ears. 

Jaehwan came sauntering out of the darkness, face screwed up in distaste. “That is going to grate on me if it goes on for too long.”

Wonshik jerked. He could only hope that one day he would be able to be as unaffected by all this horror as Jaehwan was. But then he reflected that maybe he shouldn’t be using Jaehwan as a reference for behavior or state of mind. 

He just wanted this guilt to lessen.

“Did you have to get a healthy one?” he asked numbly. He couldn’t take his eyes off the hallway. 

“Ah, yes, you and your silly morals,” Jaehwan said, amusement heavy in his voice. “Does it really matter what kind I get?”

“Yes,” Wonshik whispered, and then suddenly the screams cut off. Wonshik exhaled shakily, looking away from the hallway. 

“That’s better,” Jaehwan said happily. He turned to stare at Wonshik’s face. “If you want a specific kind of human to feed to Crazy, you can go hunting yourself.” Wonshik blanched, and Jaehwan smirked. “No? Then don’t complain. I just grab whoever is closest. There’s VCF everywhere these days, I am not keen on getting staked.”

Jaehwan lazily walked to the kitchen, whistling between his teeth obnoxiously. After a moment of breathing heavily through his nose, Wonshik followed. By sheer force of will he made his muscles relax. Getting upset about this, about any of it, was foolish. He was here out of choice, and balking now wasn’t an option, not if he wanted Hongbin to get better. 

Jaehwan puttered around the kitchen getting blood bags from the fridge and straws in various colors from the silverware drawer. Wonshik watched him in silence, took a blood bag and green straw when Jaehwan held them out to him. Wonshik stared down at them for a moment before he wandered back into the living room to wait for Hongbin to— to finish. 

_Don’t think about it_. 

Wonshik plopped onto the couch and busied himself poking a hole into the bag with the straw carefully. 

“Don’t get blood on my couch,” Jaehwan called, and Wonshik made a face to himself. Fucking Jaehwan. Callous, obnoxious Jaehwan. If he didn’t get staked by the VCF, Wonshik might stake him instead. 

Wonshik didn’t get far in his plan of murdering his maker with toothpicks (hey, they were like little stakes, theoretically). There was the creak of a door opening, and Hongbin came shuffling down the hallway, glazed eyes searching. He shuffled a little faster when he saw Wonshik sitting on the couch, coming to sprawl against Wonshik’s side. He smeared a streak of blood across Wonshik’s shirt. He was such a messy eater. 

Wonshik worked up a weak smile, wiping at Hongbin’s face. All he did was smear the blood around. He gave that task up quickly. “Here,” he said, holding the blood bag out for Hongbin to take, “are you still hungry?”

“Hungry,” Hongbin echoed, and he took the bag, drinking from it in huge, artless gulps. Wonshik put an arm around his shoulders, and Hongbin curled into his side as he drank. Wonshik felt himself calming, the guilt taking a backseat in his mind as the feeling of Hongbin snuggled against him sank in.

“I hope he isn’t getting blood on my couch,” Jaehwan said sourly, coming into the room. He eyed Hongbin critically. “Watch where you’re putting those bloody hands, Crazy.”

Wonshik glared, but Hongbin didn’t pay any mind. He alternated between seeming to not hear Jaehwan, a skill Wonshik wished he had, and staring at Jaehwan like he couldn’t comprehend what fuckery he was setting his eyes on. 

“Your couch is hideous,” Wonshik said tactlessly. “It’s not like it would be a loss.”

“Your face is hideous,” Jaehwan snapped.

What Wonshik’s face was, was unimpressed. “You know, for a centuries old vampire, you have the wit of a middle schooler.” Jaehwan didn’t deign that with a reply. 

Hongbin drained the bag, and he turned large, lovely eyes on Wonshik. “Hungry,” he said again softly. 

“Here,” Jaehwan said, walking to them and holding out the blood bag he’d been sipping at for Hongbin to take. 

Hongbin eyed it the way Wonshik would eye a soggy diaper, so Wonshik took it instead, taking a sip and then offering it to Hongbin again, but Hongbin still shied away, burying his face into Wonshik’s shoulder with a soft noise. Wonshik sighed heavily.

“He needs— another,” Wonshik murmured. Jaehwan would know he wasn’t talking about a blood bag.

Jaehwan huffed. “I don’t feel like hunting again. And we still have to dispose of the first.” He jerked his head towards the bedroom down the hall. 

Wonshik fought not to wince. Hongbin was snuggling into him, so he focused on that, gently running his hand down Hongbin’s arm, tugging him closer. “He needs more blood,” Wonshik said stoutly. 

“Blood,” Hongbin chirped, face moving, tipping up. He pressed his lips to the side of Wonshik’s neck, and Wonshik knew what was coming, so he tilted his head a little right before Hongbin bit down. It wasn’t a deep bite, not really, but it still hurt, Hongbin was artless about it. He nuzzled against Wonshik’s neck affectionately as he sucked, gulping down a few mouthfuls. Wonshik potentially should’ve foreseen that this might become a habit, after he let Hongbin feed on him at HQ, but he wasn’t entirely bothered about it. He absently ran a hand over Hongbin’s hair as he fed.

Jaehwan’s nose was scrunched. “You two are gross, you know that?”

“Just,” Wonshik said, exasperated, as Hongbin licked at his skin, “go get someone else, yeah?” Hongbin pulled away a little, new blood shining on his lips to mix with the already drying redness. He looked up at Wonshik, blinking, and Wonshik kissed his forehead, making him giggle, then moved down to kiss Hongbin’s eyelids and cheeks, squishing him closer, and Hongbin laughed happily. 

Wonshik loved his dimples, this smile. Even if it was covered in blood. It just seemed more like Hongbin. Not the maniacal laughter from before. 

Then Jaehwan was there, ruining the moment. He bent, so his face was level with Hongbin’s and fairly close. “Do I get kisses too?” he asked, patronizing.

Hongbin kicked him.

Jaehwan yelped, stumbling back dramatically and clutching at his stomach where Hongbin’s socked foot had made contact. “Is this the thanks I get?” Jaehwan asked. “Abused in my own home? After all I’ve done for the both of you.” He sighed heavily, looking up to the ceiling. “What have I done to deserve such injustice.”

“I’m sure you’ve done plenty,” Wonshik retorted primly. Centuries worth of terror. Of that Wonshik was certain.

Jaehwan’s hands dropped to his sides, voice levelling out. “Yes, well.” He snatched his blood bag from Wonshik’s hand and drained it, then flicked the empty bag back at Wonshik’s head. “Do try to keep Crazy from getting too out of hand, I _am_ the one procuring his—”

Jaehwan broke off, head snapping to the side. It took Wonshik a moment, but then he could sense it too. There was someone coming, the wards around the apartment were tittering, just slightly, and if Wonshik concentrated hard enough he could just make out the light sound of footsteps. They were not human footsteps by any shot. 

“Jaehwan,” Wonshik said, uncertain. The wards didn’t seem alarmed but Jaehwan clearly was.

Jaehwan didn’t get a chance to reply because the door to the apartment was slamming open, and Wonshik jerked, standing on impulse. Hongbin came with him, clutching onto Wonshik’s arm painfully hard, and Wonshik tried to shuffle him back, just a bit, so he could shield him with his body. 

Taekwoon was storming in, vampire speed so he was just a blur before he stilled about ten feet away from them. Wonshik had known, on some level, that Taekwoon would eventually figure out who had turned him, and also that he would know where Jaehwan lived, because he’d lived here too, once. But Wonshik hadn’t quite expected _this_.

The difference between how Taekwoon looked now versus the last time Wonshik had seen him was striking. In Hakyeon’s apartment, he’d been cool in the face of Wonshik’s rage, but now he looked utterly terrifying. His eyes bore into Wonshik for a moment and, for a brief second, Wonshik forgot he was a vampire now too. He flinched back, ushering Hongbin away. But Taekwoon was already looking away, turning his furious gaze to Jaehwan.

“I am going to kill you,” Taekwoon said softly. 

“I’m your brother,” Jaehwan said, the words rushed as he took several steps backwards. “You can’t kill me, we’re kin, remember? Come on, Taekwoonie, we’re—”

Wonshik didn’t get to hear what else he and Taekwoon were, because Taekwoon had lunged forward, and— fuck— he was fast, nearly too fast for even Wonshik to keep track of. Jaehwan tried to flit away but he didn’t make it, and Taekwoon was able to grab him and toss him down to the floor, hard enough that the marble gave a jarring _crack_ under the impact. 

Wonshik heard Jaehwan’s ribs break as his body hit the stone flooring, and he gave a small cry. The realization that Taekwoon had been _gentle_ with Wonshik when he’d tossed him back in Hakyeon’s apartment washed over Wonshik with vague horror. Hongbin was making small whimpering noises, face pressed into Wonshik’s shoulder, and Wonshik didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what he could do.

“Is this any way to treat your brother who you haven’t seen in five years?” Jaehwan wheezed. He was moving to sit up but Taekwoon pushed him back down, kneeling over his chest and grabbing the front of his shirt. He pulled Jaehwan up just enough so that he could slam him back down, Jaehwan’s head connecting with the marble flooring hard. “Ow,” Jaehwan said faintly. 

“Did you know?” Taekwoon hissed. His hands were still fisted in Jaehwan’s shirt, and he pulled him up again, so he was snarling right in his face. “Did you do this just to _piss me off_?” 

Jaehwan seemed dazed, but unafraid. “Did I know that Wonshik was besties with your little pet? Yes.” Jaehwan replied, a slight smirk on his face. 

Taekwoon growled, slamming Jaehwan’s head back into the marble again. It took Jaehwan a few extra seconds after he was pulled up again to get his bearings. There was blood smeared at the back of his head. 

“Did I do it to piss you off?” Jaehwan continued resolutely, though he was strangely slurred. “No, but getting under your skin is always a perk. Tell me, Taekwoonie, did your little pet _cry_ when he found out—”

This time when Taekwoon slammed Jaehwan back into the floor there was an ominous cracking noise as his head made contact, and then Jaehwan began to laugh. “Oh, that’s cute, you’re in _love_ —” 

Taekwoon slammed him down again, and Jaehwan cut off momentarily before he resumed laughing. He stopped after Taekwoon slammed his head against the floor two more times, but Taekwoon didn’t stop, he kept on until the cracking noises of Jaehwan’s head hitting the stone evolved into sick crunching noises. 

Wonshik looked away, turning Hongbin towards his chest and clutching onto him tightly. Hongbin was still giving soft little cries, and he jerked in Wonshik’s arms every time there was the sound of another impact. 

“Please stop,” Wonshik said harshly, cradling Hongbin’s head against his chest. He was mildly surprised when Taekwoon actually listened. He turned just enough that he could glance at Taekwoon, confused and a little wary.

Taekwoon was looking back at him, blood splattered across his face. He seemed calmer now. Wonshik imagined beating the shit out of Jaehwan was fairly therapeutic, but still. That had been a bit much.

Jaehwan wasn’t moving, utterly silent. The amount of blood around him was slightly alarming, and Wonshik was used to blood. 

“He will heal,” Taekwoon said softly. He stood, stepping away from Jaehwan’s unconscious form. Hongbin whimpered, and Wonshik ran a hand down his back soothingly. “You have nothing to fear, I will not harm you nor Hongbin.”

“I’m at fault too,” Wonshik said before he could think better of it. If Taekwoon was content to not smash Wonshik’s head into the floor beside Jaehwan’s, really, he shouldn’t argue. But Wonshik rarely ever did the smart thing. “I came to him wanting to be turned— it wasn’t just him.”

“You did it because you love Hongbin,” Taekwoon replied, voice gentle and even. He nodded to Hongbin, who was still clutching onto Wonshik desperately. “Jaehwan did it for the same reason he does everything: because he thought it would be amusing. He is centuries too old for such behaviour.” 

Wonshik couldn’t argue with that, so he didn’t try. He kept running his hands down Hongbin’s back, and Hongbin was calming some. Taekwoon watched them like they were a fascinating new science project. 

“Was it worth it?” Taekwoon asked.

Wonshik’s reply was immediate and absolute. “Yes.” He clutched Hongbin to himself tightly, and Hongbin squeaked, squirming a little.

Taekwoon nodded shortly. “I hope he recovers.”

 _I do too_ , Wonshik thought sadly. “Hakyeon didn’t take the news too well, I guess?” Wonshik ventured.

Taekwoon frowned, just a little, and it was enough to put Wonshik on edge again. “He is... upset.” Taekwoon said slowly. “But he wants to see you again. He loves you very much.”

Wonshik mulled that over. Some part of him was glad, but another part was concerned. Regardless of his own emotions though, he knew he would have to square things with Hakyeon at some point. Better sooner rather than later. “I love him very much as well. I think we definitely need to— talk.”

“Yes,” Taekwoon said simply. He looked down at Jaehwan for a moment, and Wonshik found himself wondering what, exactly, Hakyeon had gotten himself into getting involved with this creature. The thought of how strong Taekwoon was made Wonshik uneasy. Jaehwan was no weakling, and Taekwoon had just— it was slightly terrifying. 

“Was Jaehwan right?” Wonshik asked. “Do you love Hakyeon?”

Taekwoon’s head snapped up. His eyes bore into Wonshik’s, dark and intense, and he kept staring until Wonshik squirmed. Then he looked away. “I will be in touch,” he said simply as he strode through the living room.

Wonshik opened his mouth, but no sound came out, and then Taekwoon was gone, shutting the front door behind him far more softly than he had when he came in. 

For a few moments Wonshik just let himself absorb the silence. Hongbin turned his face to the side, finally, no longer burying it into Wonshik’s chest. He sniffed the air tentatively.

“He’s gone,” Wonshik said gently, and Hongbin turned to look up at him with wide eyes. Wonshik brushed his hair out of his face, kissed his forehead. “You’re safe.”

“Safe,” Hongbin repeated, blinking slowly. 

“Yes.” Wonshik pulled back, walking towards where Jaehwan lay on the floor. Hongbin followed behind him closely, still a bit nervous evidently. 

Jaehwan still hadn’t moved, though Wonshik supposed his head looked a little less like mulch now. It was more head shaped, at any rate. The pool of his blood had spread across the marble and run along one of the cracks, seeping into a nearby carpet. Wonshik groaned. Jaehwan would bitch about the stain for months. 

Hongbin knelt curiously, reaching out and running his forefinger through the puddle of blood. “Blood,” he chirped, looking up at Wonshik with a smile before putting his finger in his mouth. 

Wonshik heaved a heavy sigh.


End file.
